


You don't have to say i love you to say i love you

by Minracha



Series: Blessings wait for you ✨ [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tags Are Hard, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minracha/pseuds/Minracha
Summary: Jisung overworks and Minho loves to cuddle his boyfriend especially in winters.





	You don't have to say i love you to say i love you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at summaries but this is a Minsung fluff, I tried XD  
> I got an inspiration to write this after Woojin posted this!
> 
>  
> 
> [Woojin's instagram post](https://www.instagram.com/p/BrKusLQlX4I/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1ud0iu0hd6orj)
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to leave a vote!

"He fell asleep again, come and get him please" Chan sighs into the phone, he looks across his own table to see Jisung sleeping on his scattered papers and work. 

"I told you not to overwork him Channie" Minho exhales sharply, holding his head, the clock blinks showing _1:54 am_

"You know he does this to himself, I swear I forced him to go home 2 hours ago" 

Minho takes a deep breath, "I'll be there in 10"

\---

Chan and Minho meet at the door of the studio, the elder motioning towards the, now snoring Jisung on the table. Minho hands Chan a scarf, "It's colder than usual"

Chan smiles weakly, "Thanks" 

Minho walks towards the younger as the other boy leaves, he first tidies the scattered papers around the boy as much as he can without making much noise.  
He stops to notice the way Jisung sleeps, he's actually seen this a thousand times before but now, the only source of light being the study lamp and dim fairy lights in the room, Jisung looks absolutely beautiful.  
A warmth fills his chest as he sees the younger's cheeks squished against the table and he stops himself from giving into the urge of pinching the boy's cheeks. 

Minho bites his lower lip and lets the image before him sink in, his boyfriend with his hair tousled over his face, cheeks looking extra puffy, him almost drooling on his work with his lips puckered, Minho swears he could tear up at how lucky he is feeling right now. 

The elder bends on his knees to reach Jisung's face, he brushes the younger's blonde hair, combing it back smoothly as he speaks up slowly, "Hey, wake up, we gotta go home"

Jisung groans a bit and he squints his eyes open, "Channie hyung?" 

"No, it's me baby" Minho smiles at the younger's morning voice as he runs a thumb over the other's cheek.

Jisung gets up slowly, "Minho hyung? You did come?" he murmurs, the sleepiness not allowing him to form proper sentences and Minho swears he's going to melt into a puddle right there, he wants to hear this voice again and again whilst kissing him silly.  
_Jisung is too good to be true_

"We gotta go home babyboy" 

"Sorry fell asleep" Jisung pouts, and this time Minho actually kisses the pout away unable to resist it which makes the blonde boy open his eyes wide causing Minho laughs at the cuteness. 

"Here put this on" the elder says giving Jisung his jacket, "and wait" he adds taking off his muffler and wrapping it around Jisung's neck, covering half of his face, _he looks way too adorable_

Jisung takes this opportunity to grab the elder by his waist, pulling him impossibly close, Minho giggles and asks him what he's doing.  
The younger pouts again and murmers, "cold"

Jisung leans in to kiss and Minho fights the urge _it's late, they gotta go home_  
So the elder resorts to ruffling Jisung's hair and stepping away. The younger whines and huffs, folding his hands over chest. 

"Baby _come_ " Minho whines and pulls the other boy's hand. 

They walk hand in hand through the street, cold breeze blowing around them and Jisung shivers, his ears turning red, "Hyung cold" he chatters and Minho turns around and hugs the younger by snaking his hand inside the jacket, "let's walk like this" 

"you'll walk backwards then"

"I don't care, I know this road by heart" Minho wasn't lying, he's been going through this road to visit Jisung in his studio for 2 years now. 

Jisung smiles lazily and reaches up to kiss the other's red nose, "you're cute"

Minho blushes at this and buries his face into the younger's chest, "shut up" 

They reach home soon, discarding their winter clothes, Jisung changes into sweats, "Couch or bed?" Minho asks even though he's already turning up the heater in the living room.

"You know it" Jisung says flashing an eye smile and laying down on the couch.

Minho grabs a thick blanket from their bedroom and wraps it around his shoulders as he walks to the living room.  
Jisung looks up with squinty eyes and makes grabby hands towards the elder, "come 'ere" 

Minho chuckles as he lays on top of the blonde boy, wrapping both of them with the warm blanket.  
The elder places his head on Jisung's chest and breaths in the other's familiar scent and sighs.  
Jisung wraps his arms around the other's waist and kisses his forehead, "love you hyung" 

"I love you too baby" 

\---

"Minho-ah, again" Chan says a couple nights later, yawning from tiredness.

Minho smiles to himself and sighs, "If only he stopped overworking for _once_ " he then adds, "I'll be there in 10 hyung" 

_As long as he gets to see his boyfriend being cute and he gets to cuddle him. Minho would do this everyday forever_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this small oneshot! Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it, I would really love feedbacks since I'm set on improving my writing ❤


End file.
